Mining operations vary in size and complexity, but generally involve the extraction of geological materials, such as ores, from the ground. Various mining techniques exist, including underground mining and, more commonly, surface mining. In all techniques, heavy equipment, or machinery, is used to develop mining sites, and extract and process the geological materials. Heavy equipment is also used to transport the extracted material at the mining site and from the mining site to various locations. Modern engineering and technology have contributed to improvements in all phases of mining operations, including improvements to machinery and to the mining process itself.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0347472 to Davis et al. discloses real time ore face visualization that includes providing information about the real time mine face, including a composite overlay image. The composite image may identify regions of bitumen-rich ore, thus allowing a selective recovery of an appropriate grade of ore.
As should be appreciated, there is a continuing need to improve efficiency and productivity in mining operations.